


Mago

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Inspired by Pair Puri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La mezcla correcta de palabras y gestos podía crear verdadera magia.





	Mago

Una palabra podía cambiar la percepción de alguien y conseguir que tomase bien o mal algo en particular.

A veces sólo bastaba un gesto para que cualquier persona viese (o dejase de ver) algo frente a ella.

Y mezclados de tal forma que bien podían ser llamados "en un hechizo" tenían la habilidad de crear reacciones inesperadas, las cuales incluso era posible considerar como "producto de verdadera magia".

—¿Y? —cuestionó Niou, sonriendo abiertamente. Iba a probar su teoría una vez más y el más joven de los jugadores de Shitenhouji se había presentado en el momento justo para eso.

—¡Realmente no me duele! —dijo casi en un grito, levantándose de un salto y moviendo su pierna, en la que todavía era visible el golpe que había sufrido al caer pocos minutos atrás—. ¡Lo hiciste como si fueses un verdadero mago!

Ahí estaba, justo lo que quería escuchar.

Niou hizo una pequeña venia, que el chico pelirrojo contestó aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino con la satisfacción de haber conseguido tener la magia en sus manos una vez más.


End file.
